


Sansception

by Chysack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Mort - Freeform, Pis d'autres persos, Qu'est ce que j'ai foutue, Rape, Sanses, bordel, non-cons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: Il avait joué, longtemps. Il s'ennuyait désormais. Peut être la prochaine partie serait elle plus intéressante, se dit il en acceptant la demande d'emploi de son futur partenaire involontaire. Humans!Sanses [TW] Slash; Mort; Viol; Non-cons; Relations abusives à venir





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonsoir ~
> 
> Bon. Ba voila. Ça fait pas mal de temps que j'ai ça sous le coude, je voulais avancer un peu dans l'histoire avant de poster, mais la page blanche a frappé, et je n'ai même pas finis le prochain chapitre.
> 
> Je voulais aussi poster cette fanfic' en tant que 100e fanfiction francophone sur Undertale sur ce site, mais certains on été plus rapides ~
> 
> *hâte d'avoir finis ce message et posté pour aller lire*
> 
> N'empêche, plus de 100, ça se fête ! Alors voila, un petit viol suivis d'un meurtre ~ Je suis trop gentil.le avec vous, n'est ce pas ?
> 
> (C'est très peu décrit, donc je dirais rated T, maximum, mais sait on jamais)
> 
> Bonne lecture de ce prologue ~

Il soupira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait été prévenu. Il était préparé. Personne d'autres n'aurait pu faire ce travail là. Et son patron comptait sur lui. Il n'allait pas échouer. Il ne pouvait pas échouer.

Inspirer, expirer.

Tout va bien se passer.

Fresh ne verra rien d'anormal à quelqu'un répondant à une annonce. Rien du tout. Qu'est ce qu'il y aurait à voir ? Tout avait été vérifié, encore et encore. Sa couverture était parfaite. Pas si différente de la réalité, après tout. Quelques antécédents en tant que secrétaire après des longues années d'études, pas de vie familial, pas de passions prenantes, peu d'amis, mais tout de même doué en communication et créant des liens facilement. Rien de faux. Juste du dissimulé. Son travail pour le patron n'était pas officiel, aucun moyen de le trouver à moins de le filer, ce pourquoi ils avaient décidés d'éviter au maximum de se rencontrer en chair et en os, passant par un serveur privé du Deep Web élaboré par un "collègue" pour communiquer. Il n'y avait aucun risque.

Alors pourquoi, malgré toutes ces informations qu'il ressassait encore et encore, tremblait-il autant ? Il n'y aurait même pas d'entretien, pas de contact physique ou même visuel. Il n'aurait pas à lui parler avant de savoir s'il avait été accepté ou pas. Il avait juste à poster une lettre. Une simple fichue lettre. Rien de dangereux. Rien. Du tout.

Fatigué de lui même, il attrapa la bouteille rouge qui ne restait jamais bien loin de lui et engloutit une délicieuse rasade de sauce salée, laissant l'arôme de tomate probablement artificiel envahir ses sens. Il se leva difficilement, peinant à convaincre son corps de se déplacer. Après des années, son vieux corps pourtant jeune était toujours aussi réticent au moindre effort… Prenant garde à ne pas avoir les mains tachées, il attrapa l'enveloppe, délicatement, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Here we go.

**. . .**

-Tu es vraiment inutile, tu sais. Moi qui dois déjà faire tant d'efforts pour maintenir l'entreprise à flots, tu ne fais que m'épuiser.

Les mots durs percutèrent l'interlocuteur, ou plutôt l'interlocutrice de l'homme, la faisant se recroqueviller imperceptiblement sur elle-même.

-J-je suis désolée, je, je vais faire mieux, je promets ! Je promets que je vais faire mieux ! Je, j-je, s'il te plaît j-

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, emportant ses bras dans leurs mouvements aléatoires. Ses mots, saccadés, s'échappaient en un flot ininterrompu de sa gorge, retombant les uns sur les autres jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une litanie sans autre sens que :

"Excuse moi"

"Pitié"

"Je t'aime"

"Crois moi. Vis moi. Laisse moi vivre. Laisse toi me croire."

Mais l'homme savait depuis longtemps. Il savait que le moindre souffle de la jeune femme était suspendu au plus infime de ses geste. Il savait que le regard dévasté posé sur lui était de son fait. Il savait qu'il avait réussi, depuis longtemps. Il savait. Il avait joué. Il s'ennuyait, désormais.

-Tais-toi.

La voix était douce. Aucune intonation ne venait faire croire à un ordre. Aucun geste ne venait rendre ces deux mots plus durs. Rien. Juste deux mots, légers, qui s'envolaient gracieusement des lèvres de soie. Deux mots, légers, à peine assez forts pour être entendus au dessus de la mélopée infatigable de paroles indiscernables. Deux mots. Juste deux mots. Le silence s'imposa, brisant le bruit incessant. Le silence s'imposa, brisant le cœur qui manquait à battre, abattu.

-Inutile. Jusqu'au bout, pas vrai.

Les yeux durs et froids rencontrèrent leurs contraires, sans sembler vraiment les remarquer. Sans sembler les accepter. Les comprendre. Sans sembler ne serait-ce que vouloir les entendre. Il avait joué, pendant longtemps. Sa proie s'était laissée attraper si facilement. Il s'ennuyait, désormais.

Ses pas résonnèrent tandis que son corps s'avançait. Sa main frôlait le bois ciré du bureau, ses vêtements élégants, lisses, bruissaient légèrement tandis qu'il s'avançait. Il la dépassa, faisant face à la baie vitrée qui constituait l'un des murs de cette salle haut-perchée. Il ne porta pas d'importance à ce regard qui restait fixé sur lui. Pas plus que d'habitude. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Pourquoi aurait il rappelé à sa mémoire la vie encore présente derrière ces fenêtres trop vidées de leur âme ?

Ses yeux plongèrent vers le dénivelé infini qui séparait sa tour de verre du reste du monde. Monté sur ses talons d'acier, il pouvait ici contempler la vie qui grouillait. Les proies qui circulaient. Les accidents, les vagues de peur, les bombes. Faire de la guerre son métier changeait les perspectives. Bouleversait l'ordre établi chez l'être même. Brisait l'esprit.

Encore fallait-il en avoir un. Un esprit. Une âme. Autant d'éléments qui n'étaient pas contenues dans quelque chose d'aussi petit que son organisme.

Ses lèvres qui n'étaient finalement pas vraiment les siennes s'étirèrent. Avec un terrain de chasse aussi vaste, il trouverait une proie de laquelle se jouer. Ses yeux se détournèrent à nouveau vers la chaire blanche, fragile.

Finissons-en avec elle.

-Comment peux-tu seulement supporter de n'être jamais qu'une gêne? Comment peux-tu accepter de ne rester là que pour me faire du mal ? Tu devrais au moins trouver un moyen de te faire pardonner, de servir à quelque chose. Mais non. Même ça, tu n'es pas capable de le faire.

Doucement, il se retourna. Avait-il attendu ce moment précis ? Sans doute. Il savait se mettre en scène. Le soleil rayonnait derrière lui, envoyant un halo de lumière dans la pièce, créant autour de lui un havre de pureté.

Elle n'était plus qu'un amas de chaire tremblant, brisé de conscience, quand il s'avança vers elle comme pour la sauver.

Quand le coup partit.

Et que les autres suivirent.

Que le sang couvrit le bois teinté d'or.

Que les cris contenus emplirent la pièce hermétique.

Et ses mains qui ne lui appartenaient pas vinrent caresser la chaire frappée.

Et ses mains qui ne lui appartenaient pas vinrent arracher les vêtements froissés.

Et ses mains qui s'étaient détournées en les siennes, vraiment, en assimilant si facilement la façon de causer la douleur.

Ses mains. Et elles lacérèrent. Déchirèrent. Écartelèrent. Pénétrèrent. Elles violèrent cette chaire trop douce, trop blanche. La teintèrent du rouge écarlate de ce qui était encore elle, à l'intérieur. Si elle il y avait encore. Et elle cria. Elle cria, quand le coup porté fut trop tranchant, trop fort, trop douloureux pour être contenu. Quand le sang fut trop présent, trop rouge, trop sombre. Elle cria, quand il fut trop tard.

Fresh essuya délicatement les dernières gouttes de sang qui marquaient ses mains. Il rangea le corps à la vie incertaine. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il avait son temps. D'autres affaires plus importante l'accaparaient. Il accepta d'un message la demande d'emploi de celui qui serait son nouveau secrétaire.

Sans…

Peut être s'amuserait-il plus lors de cette partie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ~
> 
> Je poste assez longtemps après, mais je suis au regret de vous dire que le prochain chapitre n'est pas avancé d'une lettre. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais jamais à finir cette fiction, d'autant plus que je n'ai aucune idée d'où aller avec cet univers, mais voila.
> 
> Et su vous vous demandez, j'ai énormément envie d'écrire. Ca me tue, de voir et d'avoir toutes ces idées sans rien former de concret. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un d'entre vous ont déjà subi une page blanche et réussis à la surmonter, si vous avez quelque chose de particulier pour ça, peut importe ce que ce soit, pitié, dites le moi...
> 
> J'espère que le prologue et le cours chapitre que voici vous auront plus/vous plairont.
> 
> Pour ceux que ça inquiète, rien de violent ici, et "quelques" nouveaux personnages à ajouter au compteur.

-Tu fais trop de bruit.

-Tais-toi, Red.

-Pardon ?!

-Tais toi.

-Mais c'est toi qui…

-Chut…

Celui qui avait pris la parole en premier, un jeune homme trapu vêtu de noir et rouge sombre, retint difficilement un cri de frustration, qui s'échappa tout de même de sa gorge, déformé, sous la forme d'un gémissement étrange.

-Tu es insupportable.

-Tu dis toujours ça, mais tu n'as pas encore demandé à changer de partenaire…

-Comme si j'avais le choix ! Arrête deux minutes, Raeper, tu sais bien que le Boss ne serait jamais d'accord. Faudrait que je sabote notre boulot, et j'ai déjà assez de coups de fouets sans ça, merci bien !

-Je croyais qu'on devait être discrets ?

Le deuxième homme, à peine plus grand que Red et étrangement pâle dans ses amples vêtements noirs, sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant l'autre au bord de l'explosion. Son camarade était si aisément manipulable… Celui-ci reprit la parole, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas crier.

-Toi, je te tuerai un jour.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr…

Après un dernier éclair de rage envoyé par les yeux rouges qui avaient valu son surnom à Red, le plus petit se détourna, vérifiant à nouveau les environs en priant pour que leur éclat ne les ait pas fait repérer. Heureusement pour eux, presque personne ne traînait dans les environs. Les rues presques désertes s'étendaient derrière eux, seulement habitées des quelques badauds qui étaient forcés de passer par là pour leurs affaires courantes. Le lieu n'était pas particulièrement délabré, mais cet enchaînement de ruelles sombres était suspecté par beaucoup, et non sans raisons, d'être un des repaires de certains groupes criminels.

Cependant cela n'était certainement pas un problème pour les deux acolytes. Non, après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de frayer avec la plèbe. Ils en faisaient eux-même partie. Le seul problème, ici, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Les hommes de Mafia pouvaient très bien les tuer pour cette intrusion, ils n'avaient aucune raison valable -à part de leur point de vue, d'être ici.

Et l'animosité grandissant entre leurs deux groupes n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il y avait toujours eut des tensions entre les hommes d'Edge et Mafia, les deux puissances tentant de s'arracher chaque miette d'influence et de pouvoir, luttant pieds et mains pour ne pas être évincés de la course. Mais cela s'était aggravé ces derniers temps, et désormais la moindre rencontre tournait inévitablement en rixe, celles-ci s'achevant plus d'une fois sur la mort de plusieurs hommes de main.

Red et Reaper n'avaient pas pris part à cette lutte de pouvoir, se contentant, comme à leur habitude, de suivre les ordres du Boss, tandis que celui-ci regardait cette agitation avec amusement, ne se préoccupant pas de la mort de quelques subalternes.

Cela n'empêchait cependant pas les deux hommes d'être en danger, sur le terrain d'un groupe ouvertement hostil au leur. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Ils avaient un problème avec un membre du groupe. Celui-ci entretiendrait une relation avec un des hommes de main de Mafia. Ce qui n'était, évidemment, pas toléré.

Ce n'était pas le genre de mission pour lesquelles ils étaient d'ordinaires dépêchés, mais, qui sait pourquoi, Edge avait décidé de les envoyer eux et pas d'autres. Leur Boss était encore plus avare d'informations que d'or. Ce qui expliquait surement le fait qu'il soit encore en vie.

Heureusement pour eux, personne ne les avait repérés. Mais ils avaient perdu la trace de **[Nom SF!Sans]**. Cela ne servait à rien de continuer aujourd'hui. Ils réessaieraient une prochaine fois.

-Laisse tomber, fit en soupirant Red à son camarade. On dégage.

Sans répondre, comprenant au ton simplement lassé de l'autre qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer mais qu'ils ne couraient aucun danger immédiat, Reaper fit demi-tour, ouvrant la marche.

_Prions pour que le Boss ne nous voie pas avant quelques jours._

Oh, ce n'était pas sur le Boss qu'ils étaient tombés en rentrant. Mais pour ce que ça changeait. Assis nonchalamment sur le bord de leur chemin, tellement immobile qu'ils ne le virent pas avant qu'il leur adresse la parole, Wolf, le chien du Boss, les avaient repérés.

Chien n'est pas à prendre au premier degré ici. Le jeune homme longiligne, aux traits fins étrangement animaux, ne quittait jamais une queue et des oreilles d'un noir épais, accentuant sa ressemblance avec un loup ou un chien. A cela s'ajoutaient son inconditionnelle fidélité pour le Boss et son obéissance aux moindres faits et gestes de celui-ci. Tout le monde savait que parler à Wolf revenait à envoyer une lettre au Boss, et très peu avait pu lier un quelconque lien avec l'homme-animal, celui-ci se cloitrant dans son affection pour son maître.

-Alors ? Déjà fini ?

Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de répondre. Son ton amusé indiquait qu'il savait qu'ils avaient échoués. Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard défaitiste. C'était raté pour éviter la sentence.

**. . .**

Le petit homme entra doucement dans la pièce obscure, connaissant désormais suffisamment l'endroit pour s'y diriger comme en plein jour. Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'espace l'entourant, accompagnant sa progression.

\- Alors, mon ami ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- N-notre tentative a échoué… Ses partenaires sont trop terrorisés pour oser laisser quelqu'un racheter leurs parts…

\- Excuses. Ce ne sont que des excuses ! Ce… Cette abomination doit être détruite !

L'homme se recroquevilla, apeuré, son costume gris et bleu se froissant légèrement, tandis que la silhouette qui s'était adressée à lui se levait, hurlant presque de rage.

\- Tu devrais en être capable ! Je t'ai laissé les même armes qu'eux pour mieux les détruire ! Comment peux tu seulement… Comment !

L'autre n'osa pas répondre, baissant ses yeux bleus vers le sol presque indiscernable et triturant sa main gauche gantée de bleu de sa droite.

\- Blue.

Le ton soudain beaucoup trop calme fit redresser la tête à l'interpellé, qui frémit d'angoisse. Son chef devenait de plus en plus instable. Error n'avait jamais été sain d'esprit, mais depuis quelques temps, ses crises s'étaient rapprochées, et il peinait à garder son sang froid plus de quelques jours.

\- O-oui, Error ?

\- Si ni la persuasion ni le soudoiement ne suffisent, on vas passer à des moyens plus extrême. Contacte Mafia.

Les yeux perturbant de l'homme se fixèrent aux siens, sans qu'il ne puisse bouger, paralysé. Ce regard était insoutenable. L'oeil gauche, bien trop grand, était composé de trois bandes de couleurs anormales, centrées autour d'une pupille presque invisible, tandis que l'iris de l'oeil gauche, beaucoup plus petit, et composé d'une seule couleur, ne semblait même pas en avoir. Les yeux brillaient légèrement dans le noir, comme reflétant un feu absent, et se détachaient d'autant plus de la peau noire de leur propriétaire. Piégé sous la pression de cette attention, Blue peina à émettre un faible acquiescement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin autorisé à quitter la pièce, ce qu'il fit d'un pas pressé, tandis qu'Error se rasseyait, regardant la silhouette grise et bleue s'éloigner enfin de lui.

 _Je le tuerai à la fin_ , se promit il.

**. . .**

-Mafia, on a trouvé deux edges dans notre partie de la ville.

-Laissez les partir. Cette querelle commence à me couter cher en hommes.

-Bien chef.

-Et envoyez le signal habituel à Punk. J'aurai besoin de ses services.

**. . .**

-Alors comme ça, vous n'êtes même pas capable d'effectuer une simple filature ? Alors que vous saviez où il allait ?

Red et Reaper échangèrent un regard, sachant pertinemment que la moindre excuse aggraverait leur cas. Agenouillés devant Edge, qui avait tendance à imposer ce genre de courbettes quand il était suffisamment énervé, leur seule option était d'attendre, et de voir quelle serait leur punition.

Même s'il était déjà établie que cela aurait sûrement un rapport avec une lanière de cuir ou une barre de fer et leur dos. Red priait juste pour éviter la ferraille. La dernière fois, Horror lui avait cassé des côtes avec ces conneries. Le fouet laissait des marques douloureuses, mais moins handicapantes. Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par le discours du Boss, qui reprenait son monologue.

-Si encore cela était dut à une incapacité de votre part ! Mais ne croyez pas que je ne suis pas au courant. En arriver à se disputer sur le terrain, en pleine mission ? Je vous mets sur arrêt pendant un mois. Cela vous laissera le temps de vous remettre sur pied après trois jours entre les mains d'Horror.

Les deux camarades relevèrent la tête simultanément, plus qu'inquiets. Ce n'était pas le genre du Boss de plaisanter, mais ils espérèrent envers et contre tout trouver une quelconque trace d'humour sur son visage fin et osseux. Celui-ci ne leur rendit que son habituel regard rendu bancal par l'absence de son œil droit, et insoutenable par l'intensité du rouge inondant sa pupille gauche.

-Maintenant.

Après un dernier échange de regard, les deux hommes se relevèrent dans le même mouvement, avant de sortir sans grand enthousiasme.

Entre Horror et le Boss, ils choisissaient Horror, mais ils n'avaient pas à en être ravis. Edge les regarda s'éloigner un moment avant de retourner à son bureau et ses affaires, tapotant au passage la tête de Wolf en guise de récompense.

Mafia lui posait quelques problèmes dernièrement. Surtout par sa discrétion. C'était rare, de n'avoir strictement aucun mouvement, même feint, de son clan. Il préparait quelque chose, et Edge n'avait rien pour s'en défendre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it ~


End file.
